wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Wolfenstein: The New Order
Wolfenstein: The New Order is an upcoming game and the ninth installment in the Wolfenstein series for Xbox 360, PS3, PC and next generation consoles. It is being developed by MachineGames, and published by Bethesda Softworks. It is the sequel to Wolfenstein, and will utilize id Software's proprietary game engine id Tech 5. It was originally to be released in Quarter 4, 2013. However, it was pushed to May 20,2014 in Worldwide Unlike previous games, it will not have a multiplayer component.http://www.ign.com/articles/2013/05/09/no-multiplayer-for-wolfenstein-the-new-order IGN news Announcement :We are excited to bring a new chapter of Wolfenstein to gamers everywhere; As fans of the series, working on this game is an honor, and our team is driven to create an unforgettable action-adventure experience that will make FPS fans proud. Jens Matthies, creative director at MachineGames, Zenimax Online Press Release May 2013 The new game was first teased by the Bethesda Softworks twitter feed, before a trailer was exclusively released to GameSpot.com on May 8. Plot Europe, 1946. World War II rages across Europe. Where once the Allies pressed advantage, the Nazi forces have turned the tide in dramatic fashion behind the technologically advanced war machine of General Wilhelm Strasse -- Deathshead. When a final Allied assault on Deathshead's compound fails, the Allies’ greatest hope falls with it. Europe, 1960. The war is over. And the Nazis are triumphant victors. Using unrelenting force and brutal intimidation, the Nazis have brought even the most powerful nations to their knees. The Nazi regime now rules the globe (and Moon they colonized) with an iron fist. You are Captain B.J. Blazkowicz, the American War Hero. After emerging into this world of darkness, you must launch an impossible counter-offensive against the monstrous Nazi regime. Only you dare stand up against an unstoppable army of Nazi robots and hulking Super Soldiers. Only you can stop Deathshead. Only you can rewrite history.About The New Order Protagonist *B.J. Blazkowicz - Famed American hero and OSA agent. *Anya Oliwa - A nurse who helps B.J. escape from imprisonment. *Caroline Becker - Former Kreisau Circle, alive and part of the resistance against the Nazi dominion. *Probst Wyatt III - Appears to be a former war buddy of BJ. *Fergus Reid - BJ's squad leader during the Siege on Deathshead's Castle. He is a scottish war veteran. He is calm and has a good sense of humor. He was killed, when the war end after Nazi have rule the world. Antagonists *Wilhelm "Deathshead" Strasse - General and scientist of the Nazis. B.J.'s arch nemesis. *Frau Engel - League of German Girls leader. *Bubi - The "lovely companion" of Frau Engel. Trivia *''The New Order'' is both a continuation (as it takes place after all previous installments) and a reboot of the series (as it features new situations, settings, and story within an alternate timeline.) *The teaser trailer features Jimi Hendrix's version of "All Along the Watchtower", which fits as this game takes place in an alternate version of the 1960's. *Unlike previous installments, The New Order will get rid of all paranormal elements and lean more to retro-futuristic themes. *Blazkowicz will be older featuring light-brown hair, which will draw reference to his classic look. His age is 49, which would make Blazkowicz 35 years old when he was incarcerated during in the World War 2 event. *''Wolfenstein: The New Order has a numeric health and armor system like ''Return to Castle Wolfenstein and does not use complete health regeneration like Wolfenstein, but a few hitpoints regenerate over time. The player needs to collect medipacks for restoring full health, and collect armor for protection bonus. *Pre-ordering allows access to a beta for Doom 4 as being the demo of the game.. *The second trailer for the game show the Nazis have accomplished many scientific advancements, such as the nuclear bomb and space travel, feats the U.S.A accomplished using stolen Nazi technology recovered after the war. *It is unknown whether Hitler is still alive in the game. *It is also unknown how Deathshead constructed an arsenal large enough to conquer the entire world. It is possible that the Golden Dawn could be the key to that. *According to the Boom Boom trailer, the Nazis blew up Mount Rushmore. *In The New Order ''the Nazis have reached the Moon, something they planned to do after the war. This was the original purpose of the infamous V2 rocket. *According to the Nowhere To Run trailer, the Nazis rig the World Cup by shooting enemy players instead of giving penalty points. Reception Videos Wolfenstein The New Order - Boom Boom Trailer|Boom Boom Trailer Wolfenstein The New Order - Announce Trailer|Announcement trailer Wolfenstein The New Order - E3 2013 Trailer|The Second Trailer of the game. Wolfenstein The New Order Gameplay Demo - IGN Live - E3 2013|Game-play Demo of the game in E3 2013. Wolfenstein Where Are All The Swastikas - TGS 2013|Wolfenstein Where Are All The Swastikas - TGS 2013 File:Wolfenstein The New Order - Nowhere To Run Trailer|Nowhere to Run Trailer Screenshots WTNO_Castle.png|Castle Screenshot. WtNO_CleaningMyCastle.png|Mounted Machine gun. WtNO_Creep.png|Wilhelm "Deathshead" Strasse WtNO_Tidalwave.png|A ground assault. RoW GodOfThunder wLegal.jpg|The Powered Armor enemy unit concept. RoW SuperDestructor wLegal.jpg|The Level designer Concept. RoW NauticaDrive wLegal.jpg|London Checkpoint RoW Hungry wLegal.jpg|Mech Hound RoW BigBoy wLegal.jpg|The BFG Effect Screenshot. RoW LaserRoom wLegal.jpg|Another Level design concept art. RoW BFFs wLegal.jpg|Nazi Robotic Super Soldier engaging on the resistance. RoW Charge wLegal.jpg|Massacre of the whole population. RoW Colors wLegal.jpg RoW Gunpoint wLegal.jpg|Frau Engel toying with B.J RoW StabbyStabby wLegal.jpg|Blazkowicz's favorite past-time. RoW LKW Final.jpg|Nazi Advanced Weapon 9456695004 562481d533 o.png|Deathshead in 1946 with an UberSoldat. 9456695004 6c3e570653 .jpg|UberSoldat being fired upon. 9456693406 7f516afc2b .png|Blazkowicz outside the Asylum. 9453911977 06c30f0bf2 k.jpg|The Asylum being purged. RoW_Armyofsteel.png|Army of Steel RoW_HelloThisIsDog.png|Hello this is dog Wolfenstein-The New Order Concept Art 05.jpg|60s Mech NewOrderHud.png|The HUD of "Wolfenstein: The New Order" See also *Wolfenstein 3D'' *''Return to Castle Wolfenstein'' *''Wolfenstein'' (2009) References External links *Wikipedia *TVTropes *MODDB fr:Wolfenstein: The New Order nl:Wolfenstein: The New Order pl:Wolfenstein: The New Order ru:Wolfenstein: The New Order Category:Wolfenstein: The New Order Category:Wolfenstein series